


A Quick One, While He’s Away

by theblossomknows



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Punching Nazis, Situationally appropriate violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblossomknows/pseuds/theblossomknows
Summary: A couple that punches Nazis together stays together.





	A Quick One, While He’s Away

At first, you had to do a double-take. No, that really was your Joe, standing around outside CP, blood soaked into a makeshift bandage on the side of his neck. His expression was a little more dour and severe than usual, and, with a quick look to his left, you knew why.

“Guards were supposed to come and take ‘em away by now,” he said, gesturing at the eleven broken Germans. 

You looked them over, nodding as you took it all in. “Who made you trot them back here yourself? Winters?”

“He dropped my fucking ammo,” Joe complained, lifting one finger from the trigger guard. “Left me with one goddamn bullet. Said if I killed one, the rest would jump me. What was I supposed to do if they all did unprovoked, with one goddamn bullet? They’re just Germans, Nazi pukes. I ought to come before them, to him.”

You still nodded, this time to show your agreement and empathy, and waited for him to stop talking before you looked around.

“Hey.” You pointed to the one closest to him. “Knock him on his ass. Nobody’s looking. I’ll vouch for you. My word’s better than theirs.”

Joe smiled at you, let his rifle sling loose, and you watched him spit, watched him stalk over to the man with his arms behind his head. Joe shouted in German a bit, something you couldn’t understood, but, knowing him, you had an idea of what it may be. When he came back, shaking the ache out of his knuckles, you were already lighting a cigarette for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr as warmommy and post my work much more on there!


End file.
